


Falling~Larry Stylinson (work in progress)

by whatyoudontsee2413



Series: Falling Series [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, onedirection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyoudontsee2413/pseuds/whatyoudontsee2413
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. They're the best of mates! Have been since they were little. They use to do everything together... And then Louis moved away, leaving Harry missing his friend and heartbroken. 13 years later Louis is back. And he's excited to see Harry again. But What happens when Harry doesn't want to see Louis. What Happens when Louis comes back a different man? Will Harry and Louis become friends again? Maybe more? Or will they be falling?Find out in 'Falling~Larry Stylinson
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Series: Falling Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

1.Leaving

Louis was awaken by his mother shaking him. "Boo, it's time to wake up!" She exclaimed.

"Why, mummy?" The 4 year old pouted.

Jay smiled. "Because, boo. It's your Birthday!"

With that the little blue eyes that belonged to that little boy, lit up with excitement. "My Birfday!" Louis exclaimed happily, causing Jay to smile even bigger and nod.

"Does that mean Hazzy coming over today?!" He asked happily.

"That's right boo. He is. He's here right now, but you have to get changed before you can see him." Jay said lightly. And with that Louis jumps off his bed and rushes to his dressers. He grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he saw and quickly put them on. Leaving him with dark blue jeans and a red and white striped shirt that was on inside out causing Jay to chuckle and fix it. "Alright boo, you can go see him now." She said. "Yay!" Louis exclaimed and ran down the stares to be greeted by a little boy with green eyes, light brown almost dirty blond straight hair, and dimples. "Lou Lou!" The younger boy exclaimed in his mother's arms. He started giggling and made grabby hands at Louis. "Hazza!" Anne put Harry down and he eminently ran into Louis's arms, giggling. "Happy Birfday Lou Lou!" Harry said. Louis just hugged him tighter.

That day was spent eating ice cream, opening Louis' presents, playing with Louis' new toys, and watching films. And soon came the part both boys hated the most, saying goodbye. It was 8:37 and Harry had to go home and sleep. He was currently cuddled up next to Louis, sucking his thumb. "Harry! Time to go!" Anne called from the kitchen. Louis and Harry sighed. "Untill next time little Haz." Louis said. Harry looked at him. "I don't wanna go Lou Lou!" Harry started to cry. Louis looked at him with sad eyes. "Haz. It's okay! We'll see each other again soon! I promise!" Louis tried comforting his younger friend. "Y-you wan't me to leave?" Harry asked hurt. "No! No I don't haz! Of course I don't! But your mummy says it's time for you to go! You need to sleep Haz!"

"W-why can't I sleep here?"

"Aw I wish you could but mummy says people should be with their own family on Christmas!"

"B-but yo-you are my family Lou!" Harry exclaimed, just them Anne came into the living room and picked up Harry. "Come one bub. We need to get home." She said softly. 

"N-NO! I W-WANNA STAY WIF LOU LOU!!!"

"I know love but-"

"NOO!!! LOUU!!" Harry started screaming and reaching out for Louis and all he could do is watch with sad eyes and Anne carried a screaming and crying Harry out of the house. When he was out and the door closed, he could still hear Harry's cries, this happened every time. It was not until Louis heard a car drive away before he let himself cry. And when he did, him mum was right there to comfort him. "W-why does he a-always have t-to leave mummy?" He asked, looking at Jay with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes and cheeks were red. "Aw Lou, it's okay. He just had to go to his home too. He has family there." she tried. "B-but he s-said I w-was fa-family." He sobbed. Jay just sighed and held the little blue eyed boy till he fell asleep.

Jay carried Louis up to his room and changed him into his pajamas. She then tucked him in and just as she was about to leave, Louis said something that broke her heart, "I won' ever leave you Haz." He mumbled in his sleep. And Jay new this wasn't true for they would soon be moving. Jay was already looking at houses in the US.

~a week later~

"Lou, we're moving." Jay told her son. He looked at her oddly. "Where? Will I still be able to visit Hazza?"

"Well, that's the thing Lou, We're moving to the United States."

"Where's that?"

"Uhm, it's really far away boo."

"B-but I won't be able to visit Haz!" Louis cried out.

"I know boo. I'm sorry. But we won't be moving for a little bit because we still need to pack so you can hang out with Harry while we pack!"

"But that's not the same!! I wanna be wif Harry till I die mummy!" Louis' eyes started to fill with tears.

"I know bub but we don't have a chose!"

"But I wanna be there for his birfday and my next one and the one after that and the one after that! How will I do that if I'm far?!!"

"You can't bub. Someday you can move back here but right now we're going." Jay tried. This only set Louis into a fit. He started crying and screaming. Jay tried to calm him down but it wouldn't work. He just kept saying the same thing, "I wan't Harry! Harry! I wan't Harry!" So Jay had to call Anne.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anne *Louis crying and screaming in the background*"

"What's wrong?"

"I told Louis we were moving and he won't be able to visit Harry."

"I guess he didn't take it well *chuckles*"

"*laughs breathlessly* No he didn't, he's asking for Harry."

"I can be there in five with Harry." 

"Would you! Oh that would be wonderful!" Jay exclamed.

"*chuckles* Ya, I'm grabbing him right now."

"Oh my gosh thank you!"

"You're very welcome. Bye."

"Bye!"

Jay hung up with Anne and looked at Louis sadly.

After about 7 minutes Anne rang the door bell and Jay rushed them in. You could hear Louis' cries throughout the house. 

"Mummy? What's wrong with Lou Lou?" Harry asked innocently. 

"I don't know Haz, why don't you find him and figure it out?" Anne asked sweetly. Harry nodded and followed Louis' cries to his room. He opened the door with a struggle, due to him being so short, and walked into his room. 

"Lou?" Harry asked. Louis looked up from his pillow at Harry, tears rolling down his face. He hiccuped. 

"H-haz?" He asked. 

"Lou Lou." Harry then got up onto the bed and lied down next to Louis. Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Harry. His sobs quieted and were now silent. 

"Lou, what's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"I-I'll never let you go Harry, never! I promise!" He said quietly. Thus leaving Harry very confused. And they sat like that for a few hours, Louis never letting Harry go. Then it was time for Harry to go. Anne came and took Harry from Louis' arms gently, "NOO!" Louis screamed, standing up on his bed and trying to grab Harry. 

"NOO!!" He yelled again. Harry, who was asleep woke up and looked at Louis, reaching out to him, so he reached his hands and held onto Louis'. Louis had started to cry again. 

"NO HARRY! I PROMISED!!! PLEASE NOO!!" Louis screached. 

"It's okay Lou. You'll see him again." Anne said. "NOO! I PROMISED HARRY! I WOULDN'T LET HIM GO!!!" Louis balled. Anne froze. 

"Lou, bub, I'm sorry but we have to go." Anne tried. She felt bad for the little blue eyed boy, she really did, but she had to feed Harry. 

"NOO!!! NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NOO!!" Harry still hadn't let go of Louis, if anything he held on tighter, he didn't want to go, he never did. 

"Lou Lou!" Harry said. He tried to get out of his mothers grip but he couldn't. Anne eventually left with both boys screaming for them to go back.

~

The day of the move came quicker than the boys had hoped. "I don't want you to leave Lou Lou!" Harry had exclaimed.

"I don't want to leave either Hazza bear! But mamma says that I can't stay."

"B-but what about me? H-how will you see me?" Harry asked sadly.

"I can't but mamma says I could call everyday! And I will Hazza! I will I promise! I won't ever leave you! Not ever!" If only Louis knew... Just then Jay came in and picked up Louis. "Time to go bub." And without another word they were gone, Harry crying loudly as Louis was quiet with his tears.

~

A week went by and not one call was made. Harry started to think that Louis forgot about him. He sat on his bed and pouted, looking at his light baby blue walls. It reminded him of Louis' eyes but it wasn't the right color. Louis' eyes were ocean blue. But Harry had to deal with this color.

"Harry!" Anne had yelled from her room. Harry sighed but jumped of his bed and walked to his mum.

"Yes mamma?" She just handed him her phone and smiled. He took it with a confused expression and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hazza!" A soft voice came through the phone and Harry smiled.

"Lou Lou!" 

"Hi!"

"Why haven't you called *Pouting*"

"I wanted to but mamma said I had to unpack first. *Also pouting*"

"But I'm more important!"

"That's what I told her but she just laughed at me! *Jay laughing in the background*"

"Well she's a meanie!"

"*giggles* She is!"

"*giggles* So where are you?!"

"I'm in Colorado! It's crazy here! one second it's warm the next it's snowing and then back to warm!"

"That's weird!"

"I know!!"

~2 years later~

Louis was now 7. Jay got him a phone and gave Anne his phone number for Harry. Harry had still called everyday, but Louis didn't answer much. When ever he did, which was about twice a month, he said his phone was turned off, he was eating, or in the shower. Harry, being the naive little boy he was, believed him. The truth was, Louis didn't really want to talk to him.

Louis was well known in his school for being the class clown and one of the very few kids who had a phone. Every one wanted to be friends with him or date him. He was with the group if kids who others look at, wishing they were them, wishing to hang out with them. He was with the group who didn't really care what others told him. He did his thing when ever he felt like it. And everyone admired him for that. Girls swooned over his accent and always asked him to talk. He once joked around and called him self, "The swag masta of Doncasta" so now everyone called him that.

Then, one class his phone went off. "Mr. Tomlinson. No phones in class." his teacher, Mr. Saffy had said. Everyone turned to him causing him to blush a deep scarlet red. "Yes sir. Sorry but can I take this and tell them to call later?" Louis asked. Mr.Saffy nodded. Louis got up from his chair and went out of the classroom. He pulled out his phone and saw 'Anne' flash across the screen. He sighed. He immediately knew it was Harry, for it was his birthday today. With a sigh he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lou Lou! Guess what?!"

"Look Harry I-"

"It's my birthday! Can you believe it?! Finally! I wait all year for today and it finally came! I'm finally 5!"

"Ya I know." Louis snapped, starting to feel annoyed.

"Well aren't you gonna wish me a happy birthday silly!"

"No, no I'm not! You just imbaressed me infront of all my friends! My class! Harry, I don't care if it's your birthday! I know it is! I would have called myself if I wanted to wish you a happy birthday! But did I? No! Harry I'm in school you can't call me in school!"

"*sad* I'm sorry Lou Lou."

"I don't care! And stop calling me that! I'm not 5! I don't have time to hang out with 5 year olds. Bye." and with that Louis hung up and walked back into class. "Sorry sir."

~

When Louis hung up, tears were flowing down his cheeks like a water fall. He quickly gave the phone back to his mum and ran into his room, slamming it and locking it. He jumped up onto his bed face down and cried into his pillow. Anne was knocking on his door a few seconds later. "Boo, open up, what's wrong?" She asked trying to turn the nob. When nothing happened she sighed and unlocked it. As soon as she opened the door she rushed to Harry, picking him up and setting him in her lap. He just cried in her shirt as she stroked his head. "What happened love?" Her soothing voice asked him. Harry hiccuped. "L- Lou hates me!" he sobbed. Anne sighed and lifted Harry's head to face her's. "Love what did he say?" Harry just shook his head. And with a few more times of asking that question Harry spilled, and boy was Anne angry.

~ 

The next day, Louis rushed home and immediately called Anne in the safety of his room. It rang a few times until it picked up.

"*sigh, sharp* Louis."

"Anne! Hey! I need to talk to Harry!"

"No Louis. You hurt him. On his birthday none the less!"

"*Sighs sadly* I know I know. And I'm sorry! It was an off day for me."

"You should be telling Harry that not me."

"*Scoffs* I'm trying but You have the phone not Harry."

"I don't like that tone Louis" Anne warned. Louis immediately shut it down.

"Sorry, sorry, I just really really need to talk to him. Please"

"*Sighs* fine. Hold on." And Louis did. He waited a few seconds before a small voice rang through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hazza!"

"*Sigh, snappy* What Louis."

"*Sadly* no Lou-Lou?"

"No. You ruined my birthday."

"I know I know. I'm sorry okay. I really didn't mean to. And I know it's no excuse but I was having a really bad day already and I was already annoyed. I'm sorry. Please Hazza?"

"No! Don't call me that! And I don't care Louis. It was my birthday that I waited so long for and just like that it was awful! Because of you!"

"*Voice cracks* Please."

"*pause* are you crying?" and sure enough he was. 

"Maybe..."

"*Sighs* Fine... I forgive you... ONLY IF!! You stop crying and I get to call you Lou-Lou again."

"*Smiles* Do I get to call you Hazza?"

"Yes."

"Deal. I love you Hazza."

"I love you too Lou-Lou." and with that Louis smiled.

~ 2 years later~

Harry had also gotten his phone, and he too, was a catch in school. For his hair turned dark brown and curly, causing his eyes to look more green, and dazzling smile with the two little dimples on his cheeks. Girls fell hard for him, always asking him out and flirting with him. But he always politely turned them down. You see Harry wasn't a snobby popular, no, he was noble. All the teachers loved him and he loved everyone. He was very mature for his age, always has been.

Louis and Harry lost contact again, only calling on special occasions. The day Harry had gotten his phone, he called Louis only to tell him it was him, then he hung up. They were drifting apart. Little by little, it was bound to happen.

When Harry was 14, his father died. He was torn into two. He tried calling Louis but he never answered.

"Hey, it's Louis. Either I don't know you, I don't care what you have to say, or I'm not available. You know what to do. *Beep*"

"*Voice raw* H-hey Lou. It's me. I j-just wanted to check up on you. How are you? I know we've grown apart and I know that I'm to blame, but I, uh, I just wanted to tell you, *Voice breaks* uh, my dad... he d-died today. And I don't know what to do- *Let's out a cry* I don't know what to do now that he's g-gone. Lou, Lou-Lou, please pick up. I-I need you... I need you a lot right now... I need a shoulder to cry one. A-and again I know w-we've grown apart but p-please. I don't have anyone else. A-and Mum, she's a mess. I d-don't want to burden her either. Just please pick up. I need you Lou-Lou. I need my best friend, I need my brother! Please... *Pause* Just... please pick up. I know you're not in school right now- hell it's winter break for fucks sake Louis! *softer* I really need to talk about it... And... uh, just... Please call me back as soon as you get this... *sniffs* have a good day... And Happy new year... I hope you have a better one than me... *Sadder* Bye. *Hangs up*"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I hope you liked it! If you did please make sure to vote, comment, and share! Thank you! Remember, "You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream" -C.S. Lewis Now go and spread some love lovelies!


	2. 2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't ever call harry for a year after the voicemail came through at new years. After that He tries to call Harry many times but is never able to reach him till one time, and that is over pretty quickly. Then, years pass, Louis turns 18 and moves back to London, suprising Anne and Harry.

"And happy new year." Louis finished listening to the recording. He had already listened to it about five times. He was at a party when Harry had called and had a lot to drink. So there he was, the next morning, listening to Harry's broken voice. He wanted to call back, he really did. But what would he say? He was also so hung over that even the small voice coming from his phone hurt his head. He knew if he called Harry he would snap at him and tell him to grow up. That losing people is part of life. And Harry definitely didn't need to hear that. So he didn't call.  
The next day he listened to the voice mail again. He found himself debating on calling. Do I really wanna deal with the drama? I mean Harry could figure it out on his own right? He's a strong kid. He thought to himself. So he didn't call again. He came quite close to answering when his phone rang, Harry's name flashing across it. But instead he just pressed the red button. Harry's voice rang through the phone as the voice mail played. 

"Louis? Please answer. I know you got my other voice mail. I just don't know why you won't call me back. *Vulnerable* Please Louis! I just need you! Mum's gotten worse! She's started drinking now. It's bad. And I can't talk to my friends about it because they won't understand! They'll just see me as the poor boy who lost his father with an alcoholic mother! They'll think of me as a charity case Louis! And I know you won't do that!... Will you? *Even sadder* Please call me back Louis. I really, really, really need you right now. *Voice breaks, broken* What ever happened to you never leaving me? Because that's what your doing right now... I've already lost a family member. I really don't wanna loose another one."

Louis held his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the sound of Harry's broken voice. It hurt him too much. He was so close to searching over and answering, but he knew if he did he would get sucked into all this drama he didn't want. He was pretty content with his life and he didn't need Harry or his problems to ruin it. So he pulled at his hair, fighting tears as he hears Harry start to cry.

"*Crying* I really h-hope your doing a lot better t-than me right now. I hope you never experience pain like this Lou. Never. * Crying some more*" That one little word almost had Louis balling, but he resisted, one little tear managed to make it's was down his face. "No. No. I will not let you do this to me!" He whispered harshly to himself. "You will not have this power over me!" He tugged harshly at his hair.

"U-um, I guess t-that's all w-wanted to say... Goodbye Lou-Lou... *hangs up*"  
Lou Lou. 

The word hung in the air, sending shivers down Louis' spine. At that point he felt numb. That one little nickname from childhood made him wanna scream, cry, punch something, throw things, and just scream till his lungs couldn't no more. But he couldn't. He just sat there, starting off into nothing, remembering all the good times him and Harry use to have. It made his heart ache as he saw himself and Harry laughing at something they were watching, or them running around chasing each other. Suddenly he felt as if something was stabbing him right in the heart. His breathing picked up and became unnatural. He clutched into his chest as he kept seeing memories of Harry laughing and smiling. It hurt even worse to think of him crying himself to sleep.

Eventually Louis had calmed down. He looked at the phone again. No. He thought to himself. Not again. Never again will he do that to me. And with that in mind he got up, grabbed his phone and left the house. I need a drink.

~  
Louis made no attempt to call Harry for almost a year. Harry, he tried at least two more times but soon he realized Louis wasn't gonna call back, he gave up. He realized that Louis had broken his promise to never leave him. At first he was even more broken than he already was, then he got angry. Why should he cry over someone who clearly doesn't care anymore? Even if he once called him family. He felt an overwhelming feeling of betrayal and hurt. But there was nothing he could do about it.

As the year was near it's end, it was Louis' birthday. He got up with a smile on his face. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number out of habit. Harry's face popped up as it started dialling and he smiled. I haven't talked to him in so long! Jesus! He thought. But Harry didn't answer. He knew Harry was awake, for it was noon in America. He tried again but still nothing. He's just bussy. He'll answer later... Louis thought to himself.

Harry didn't call back, and every time he tried calling, it want to voice mail. Louis gave up. He didn't know why Harry wasn't answering, he always does. But not this year. He felt a bit hurt that Harry didn't call but he brushed it off... At least as best he could. The next day he tried to call again but it went straight to voicemail. Louis sighed but left him be.

For years Harry hadn't answered. But Louis always tried. He was really confused why Harry ignored his calls. But finally, one time Louis had called and it answered. "Hello?" a deep rough voice answered. Harry was about 15 at this time. 

"Hazza! You finally answered!" Louis exclaimed happily. There was a pause and a sharp I take of breath.

"What Louis?" The voice snapped.

"Hi!"

"Why are you calling me?" Harry's voice was rough and angry. Louis was surprised by this.  
"Why? Can I not call?"

"You certainly couldn't when I needed you." Louis flinched. He had completely forgot about that. "Right... I'm sorry about that Harry."

"What ever. Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, ya know. Catch up after all these years. I've been trying to call you."

"Ya I know."

"Wait... We're you ignoring me?"

"Duh." And ouch. That hurt.

"W-why?" Louis couldn't control the hurt in his voice.

"Oh don't give me the water works now Louis. That may have worked when I was younger and nieve, but not anymore... Never again."

"No, I wasn't trying to- never mind. Why did you pick up anyway?"

"I didn't check the caller ID."

"Why don't you just hang up now then?"

"Good point. Bye Louis."

"No but-*line goes flat*"

"Dammit!" Louis sighs. He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it sadly. "You fucked up Lou." He said to himself.

~1 year later~

Louis had never given up on calling Harry. He called everyday. He was finally graduated. He had graduated early so he was gone by half the school year. He went home and as soon as he walked through the door he said, "I did it! I finally did it!" With his arms wide open. "Mom?" He called, but there was no reply. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"HAPPY GRADUATION!!!!!" He jumped but then smiled when he saw his friends and mom there, holding a cake.

"Aww, guys!!" He exclaimed happily, holding onto his chest.

Louis enjoyed his small surprise party the best he could. He had to talk to him mom about something important, and he had a feeling she wouldn't be to happy.

"So Louis." One of his friends started. "What you planning to do after graduation?" They had asked. He looked at his mother, then looked down. "Well uh, I was actually planning on going back to Cheshire. " he exclamed. He then looked at his mother. She just stared at him shocked. "I was planning on telling you after the party. I'm sorry mom." He explained. She just smiled.  
"It's fine love. I promised you, you could didn't I? I just didn't think you would remember."  
"Of course I would! Harry's my brother from another mother!" He joked. She laughed at this.  
"I'll help you pack later love." She promised. He beamed at this.

~

After a few months of packing and planning, Louis was ready to go. He had already switched his dollars to pounds by moving his money to his old bank there after buying the plane tickets. When he had loaded up the last bag he looked at his mother smiling.

"Thank you so much mom." He said, hugging her. She hugged back, fighting off tears as they threatened to spill.

"Of course my son!" She sniffled. Louis just hugged her tighter.

"I'll miss you." He said. She squeezed him.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." She whispered. Louis chuckled then let go of her, checking his watch.

"Well I better go. Bye" he gave her one last hug then hurried off, saying one last goodbye.

~~~

When Louis got to Cheshire it was night. He was also supper jet lagged for he didn't sleep in 48 hours so he would get use to the time change easier. He found a nice little hotel and slept there for the night.

The next morning Louis got up and it was 9:36 am. He sighed and rubbed his face. He had to go to his apartment. It was near Harry's house. So with a sigh he got changed, grabbed his things, and left to find his apartment. It was a bit of a struggle driving but he figured it out.

After he was done settling everything down in his apartment it was almost 3:30. Harry would be getting out of school soon. So with that in mind he drove to his house and rang the doorbell. Anne opened it. 

"Yes?" She asked, not recognizing him.

"Anne?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Louis." And with that Anne's face lit up.

"I knew I recognized you and you're blue eyes!" She proclaimed happily.  
"Oh Harry will be so happy to see you! I have to call him!" She quickly ushered him inside grabbing her phone.

"Actually I was hoping to surprise him. If that's okay with you."

"Of course!! How are you?! How's Jay?"

"We're good actually! She was sad to see me go but she was happy to help."

"That's good. So what's the deal? Are you just visiting or..."

"Um, no! I actually graduated early! I'm moving back! I actually have an apartment not to far from here!"

"Oh my gosh! That's so exciting! And if you want you could move in with us! Oh that would be so great!"

"No, no, I couldn't. I wouldn't wanna bug you."

"Nonsense!! You are always welcome! We have an extra room here too! Right next to Harry's" Louis chuckled.

"I'll think about it."

"Great!" Just then the door opened.

"Mum! I'm home!" A deep voice called. Anne tried not to laugh.

"In the kitchen!" She called back. The door then shut with a small click. Then Harry walked in, hair in a long quiff, and some ripped skinny jeans with a white t-shirt. He dropped his bag and then looked at his mum then Louis.

"Louis." He said in a blank voice.

"Harry!" Louis said happily. He then got up and stepped towards Harry who just turned around and stormed out the door, slamming it shut. Anne jumped up to that but Louis put a hand up.  
"I got it." Was all he said before he followed Harry out the door. Harry was already halfway across the next house when Louis was out of the house.

"Harry!" He yelled. He didn't stop so Louis ran to catch up. He then realized that Harry was almost a full head taller than him. He stepped in front of Harry, causing him to stop. "What." He snapped.

"What the he'll his wrong?!" He exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect?! For me to be hugging the fuking life out of you?! For me to be bouncing off the fuking walls?! No!"

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"Because you hurt me Louis! And you expect me to forgive you?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who ignored my phone calls for years."

"No. Just when my dad died and I needed you most. You didn't call to ask how I was for a whole damn year Louis. You got my messages! You got my calls! But you decided, 'Nah! Imma let him suffer on his own. It doesn't matter that we use to be like brothers. I just don't care.'" Louis flinched at that.

"Listen, Haz-"

"Don't. Call me that. You're not my friend." Louis' eyes watered at that. After all, He did leave his mother for him.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I really am! I hate myself for that!"

"You should!"

"I'm sorry."

"Ya, sorry doesn't take away the pain now does it?" He then kept walking . Louis felt that. He really did. It was like a stab to his heart. He suddenly felt something wet roll down his cheeks. But he didn't care. Ha ran in from of Harry again, putting his hands against him to stop him. Harry rolled his eyes but froze when he saw Louis' tears. "I'm sorry. Okay?" Louis voice cracked. Harry sighed heavily, reaching his hand up and wipeing the tears off his face with the pad of his thumb while cupping Louis' face at the same time. Louis leaned into his touch. Just then Harry realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Stop." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I-I just wanted you to k-know I came back for y-you." Louis who's looking down. He looked.So small and vulnerable at that moment Harry just wanted to scoop him up and hold him in his arms forever and protect him from the rest of the world. He knew not to get attached though. In case he left again. Harry sighed. "Come here." He said then pulled in Louis into a hug. Louis clutched into Harry and muzzled his face into his neck, calming down.

As soon as Louis was good Harry pulled back. "I'm going back home. You coming or not?" He said in a rough voice. Louis just nodded and followed Harry back to the house.

When they walked in Anne was waiting for them in the kitchen. Louis walked in with a calm and happy posture as for Harry, he looked uncomfortable and put of place. He had his hands shoved in he pockets and his shoulders were stiff. "Mum, why didn't you tell me that Louis was coming?" He asked, shifting his weight away from Louis.

"I didn't know he was coming Haz." Harry just sighed. He mumbled some thing under his breath, along the lines of, 'not fair' and 'never told anything'. This time it was Louis' time to sigh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come unannounced. I'll leave." He said. Harry was about to say something but Anne cut him off.

"Oh stop it! I think it was sweet to come and surprise Harry! Stay! I'm sure he doesn't mind! Do you Harry?"

"Actually -"

"Great! I'll get the tea started! Mean while! Think about what I said."

"Wait, what did you- what did she say." Harry asks me.Louis just shrug. Louis sit down at the table and draws random shapes on the table, avoiding Harry's intense gaze.

Anne comes back in the room and sits next to Louis. She motions Harry to sit too, so he does, across from Louis. "Alright. The water is heating up. So. Talk to me some more. How is it in America? How's the weather in Colorado?" She demands.

"Uhm, it's quite odd. The time difference is awful! I stayed up for two days straight so I could wake up at a reasonable time here and I'm still completely jetlagged. And the weather is so so weird. It'll be snowing one second then sunny the next!" Harry flinched at that. He remembers Louis telling him that when they were younger.

"So... Any girlfriend?" Anne poked him. He laughed.

"No no. I'm gay." He stated. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Louis is gay? Since when? He asked himself.

"Oh, forgive me. Any boyfriend then?" Louis laughed again. Harry found himself actually curious for this question.

"Um, actually yes." He said. Harry had felt jealousy rise inside him, for he wanted to know who replaced him. Anne's eyebrows raised.

"And who is the lucky man?" She asks.

"Stan." He replied showing them a picture. Harry found himself forcing back an eye roll and a scoff as he sees a picture of Louis kissing his cheek. He wasn't even that attractive in his eyes.  
"We've been dating for about there years. Around New year's. " he said, and ouch, Harry felt that. That was around the time Harry's father died and he called. Suddenly he was getting up and storming into his room, slamming the door. Louis jumped and looked down. He knew that, that was around the time Harry's father died. He knew Harry thought he ignored him because of Stan.

"Imma try to talk to him." Louis said, getting up. Anne just nodded.

Louis knocked on Harry's door and opened it. Harry was sitting on his bed, head in his hands.   
"Harry?" Louis said softly. Harry's head snapped up, eyes angry. Louis closed the door and took a step toward Harry. "Stop." He growled. Louis didn't. He went and say next to Harry, who scooted away from him, and looked at him for a few seconds before talking.

"Harry, Stan didn't replace you." He said softly. Harry didn't say anything, he just stared at the wall, so Louis continued. "I didn't call you that night because I was at a party and the next day I had a massive hangover. And I knew if I called you I would snap at you and tell you to grow up, and you didn't need that."

"Ya?! And what about the next day!" Louis sighed at this.  
"I don't really have an explanation for that. I'm sorry. I just didn't wanna get involved in the drama because I knew it would bring drama into my life and I didn't want that. My life was so perfect! " Harry scoffed.

"Ya, perfect with the perfect little boyfriend. Well guess what Louis! My life turned to shit! My mother couldn't take care of herself because she was so deep into school so I had to take care of her while mourning the death of my father! I just wanted someone to talk to instead of being the adult in the family because Lord know my mother wasn't! But you wouldn't answer! No matter how much I called! You just selfishly ignored it while you had the perfect life!" Harry yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

"Harry I'm-I'm sorry! I know it was selfish of me and it kills me,kills me, to know I hurt you. And I wish I could go back in time and change it but I can't. And I really hate myself for being so damn selfish. I kill myself everyday because of it. And I came here for you. I left my mom for you! And I would do so much more just for you to forgive me." Louis explained. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
"Ya well you're gonna end up leaving again." He said.

"No Harry -" Louis touched his shoulder only for Harry to flinch and move away from him. "Why are you still in here." He growled. Louis sighed.

"Because Harry, I said I'd never leave you."

"That promise was broke three years ago." Louis sighed and pulled Harry into a hug. He froze.  
"Louis what are you doing?"

"Well, I promised I would never let you go, didn't I?" And that was it, Harry snapped . He shoved Louis off him so hard that if they weren't on the bed, Louis would have fell into the floor. "OUT!!" He screamed.

"Har-"

"ARE YOU DEF? OUT!! NOW! OR I'LL MAKE YOU GET OUT!" Harry screamed, his eyes so full of anger and hate, Louis actually felt scared for his life. But he wouldn't go.

"No." He said stubbornly. Then it all happened so fast, Harry was on top of Louis pinning him to the bed so hard it was sure to leave bruises. His teeth were pulled back into a snarl as he yelled at Louis random insults. But Louis didn't do anything. He just sat there looking scared. But he wasn't scared that he might get hurt, but he was scared for Harry. He knew this wasn't Harry. Harry was soon pounding on Louis' chest pathetically as he cried. He just kept saying the same thing.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" 

Soon Louis grabbed his hands hand Harry fell into his chest pathetically as he cried. Louis wrapped his arms around him and he started shaking from crying so hard. He rubbed his back and tried calling him. He shushed him softly the way you would to a child. "It's okay love, it's okay. I'm here now Hazza." He whispered I'm his ear.

"N-no!! I h-hate you!" He sobbed but he clutched into Louis' shirt tighter and put his face in his neck, clutching onto him like his life depended on it. It was quite an odd position because Harry was taller than Louis but neither of them bothered to move.

As soon as Harry had calmed down, he couldn't find the energy to move yet.  
"Fuck you." He groaned. Louis just let out a breath laugh and rubbed Harry's back.  
"I deserve that." Harry then rolled off Louis and sat up, putting his face in his hands. Louis touched Harry's shoulder and he flinched under the touch.

"Please leave Louis." He whispered quietly. Louis sighed but got up anyway, sending Harry one last look before leaving to Anne.

Anne say at the table crying, head resting on her palm. She looked up as Louis entered the kitchen and gave him a watery smile. He sat across from her and sighed. "You okay?" He asked. She laughed sadly.

"Don't worry about me love. How are you?" She asked him. Louis sighed and rubbed his head. Anne had forced herself not to cry and wiped her eyes.

"Well..." He started.

"I'm okay, I guess. I just hate myself for leaving him like that. I had completely shut him out for my own shellfish needs, and now he hates me." Anne grabbed his hand at that.

"Oh honey, I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh no, he made it perfectly clear that he did. I'm pretty sure I got. Bruises on my chest. He kept repeating that he hates me."

"He's just trying to protect himself Lou. He doesn't know when or if you're gonna leave again. He's trying to convince himself himself he does so it hurts less when you decide to leave."

"But I'm not going to leave! I've been planning on coming back ever since I left!"

"I know that but he doesn't Louis. You just gotta show him you're not gonna leave."

"How."

"Effort. Lots and lots of effort." Louis sighed at that, but he was willing to do it. For Harry.  
"Alright. And I think Imma have to take you up on your offer and move in. I think that'll show him that I'm not leaving." Louis said and Anne smiled!

"Lovely! You can start moving tomorrow. But for now go home and sleep! Try to get use to the time zone." She smiled. Louis just thanked her and left, but not without a hug and a tell to Harry that he'll see him tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!! Please don't be afraid to vote, comment, give feedback, and share! Thank you!!  
Stay happy!!! Until next time!!


	3. 3. opening old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is starting to move in as Harry does his best to avoid him, staying in his room, writing songs and singing covers. However he can not seem to avoid Louis during dinner, and can not get out of watching a movie with Anne and Louis. Anne leaves in the middle to go to bed and the two, former best friends end up curling into one another. In the end of the movie they end up talking about things and opeining old wounds

( 3.1k words) *unedited*

Harry sat in his room, head burried in his hands when he heard Louis yell that he'd see him tomorrow. I sighed. Years of getting over it, gone on a snap. All the years of holding back tears came up in seconds.All because of Louis. Harry pressed the heals of his hands into his eyes, willing himself not to cry again. He heard his mother's feet coming up the stairs to his room but he couldn't find it in him to move. His door opened and he felt his bed dip next to him. He still didn't look up.

After a few seconds of silence Anne sighed.  
"Well, I might as well tell you now... Louis is gonna move in with us. He's bringing his things tomorrow." Harry's head snapped up at that, eyes red and swollen.

"What?! Where would he even stay?!" He growled.

"The room next to yours." Harry groaned.  
"But mum, that's where I record my music!" He whined. Anne just shook her head.

"You can do it in here, or the basement. Your choice." She explained. Harry groaned.  
"In here." He said quietly. Anne smiled and nodded, then left the room saying she would move his things later. When she left he hurried his face in his pillow and let out a loud groan, punching the bed.  
The next day, Harry woke up to the sound of feet walking around near his bedroom. He looked at the clock which read 11:45. He groaned because he knew it was Louis. He looked over at his guitar and sound system. He even had a portable piano and a laptop that allowed him to add drums, base, violen, etc. And edit what he wanted to. He and his mum had saved up for it for years. He got up and went over to it. He felt like doing a cover of a song.

He went over to his microphone and turned it on, opening the laptop and getting the background music to "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab. He waited till after it said it's first two lyrics of, "I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun" then he started.  
"Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or sinner. If loves a fight than I shall die with my heart on the trigger. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you were all that I adore. If love is what you need, a shoulder I will be. I'm an angel will a shotgun. Fighting till the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe,.just to keep you safe. don't you know you're everything I have. And I wanna live not just survive. Sometimes to win, you've gotta sin. Don't mean I'm not a bealiver. And major tom, will sing along. Ya they still say I'm a dreamer. They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you're all that I adore. If love is what you need a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars done. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe. Just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have. And I wanna live not just survive tonight. Oh, oh who's whoa oh oh oh whoa whoa oh whoa. Oh whoa whoa oh whoa oh whoa whoa oh whoa. I'm an angel with a shot gun, fighting till the wars won. And I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have. And I just wanna live not just survive and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. They say before you start a war. You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you're all that I adore. If love is what you need a soldier I will be." he finished. He then shut it off and closed his computer, he would edit it later.

He brushed through his hair and brushed his teeth and opened his door, only to run into Louis who was about to knock. Louis' eyes immediately went down to Harry bare chest, for Harry was only wearing sweats. He crossed his arms self consciously and cleared his throat causing Louis to blush and look up at Harry. "Do you need something?" He asked. Louis just stared at Harry's face. After a few seconds he blinked and shook his head. "Yah, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. " Uhm, was that you singing? " he asked. Harry just nods.

"Yah, why?"

"Oh! Wow! You're really good!"

"Thanks. Uhm, I record it on my... Thingy..." Louis' eyes lit up at that.

"Can I see it? " Harry shrugged and stepped aside for Louis to go. When he walked over to it he touched the microphone and wowed. He then touched a brown leather book, with a leather strap around it.

"Do you write songs?" He asked. curiously. Harry just nodded.

"Can I see?"

" Uhm... No... I-.. They- just-ugh- I can't. " Harry stumbled over his words. Louis nodded.

"Alright. That's fine love." Harry flushed at those words.

They stood there in silence, Louis just staring at Harry, admiring him. Harry shank under the gaze and crosses his arms in front of him self consciously and looks down.

"You're sorta beautiful you know." Louis said, causing Harry to flush an even darker shade of pink.

"U-uhm, thanks? But uhm, I think you should finish unpacking." Harry said, looking everywhere but Louis causing him to sigh.

"Alright. Well, see you later Harry." Louis says and walks out the room to go get more boxes.

Harry closes his door after Louis walks out and sits on his bed and puts his face in his hands. Why did Louis go and fuck up my mind? Harry said to himself. He groaned and threw himself on his back on his bed, arms sprawled out.

~

After about an hour Harry finally went down to eat. He grabbed himself a bowl and some coco puffs and pored milk in the bowl, grabbing a spoon. He sat at the table and started eating.

Harry was about to take his last bite of his breakfast when Louis walked in.

"Oh hey Haz." He said happily. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"My name's Harry. So call me that." He said harshly. Louis out his hands up in defence playfully.

"Alright, alright. Calm down love. No need to get your panties in a twist now."Louis

"If anything you're the one with panties fucking fairy." Harry hissed.

"Damn. You got me." Louis winked. Harry just rolled his eyes, took his last bite and left the kitchen after putting his bowl in the sink.

As soon as Harry left Louis sighed. He didn't expect those words from him. He didn't care if anyone called him a fairy, but harry? It stung a bit. But he reminded himself that he hurt him first... Multiple times. So it was quite normal for Harry to be acting like this. He was building walls and Louis wished for nothing more than to just break them down and have it back to old times. But that's all it was... a wish.  
Louis himself got himself a small snack. He was almost done with unpacking everything. Anne, despite his protests, helped him out too. He had two more boxes sitting in his new room waiting to be unpacked.

~

After Louis finished unpacking everything it was 6:07. He went down to the kitchen and saw Anna cooking.

"Need any help Anne?" He asked. Anne looked at him and smiled.

"No it's fine love, I got it. Your mother told me how awful you are at cooking. How do you almost burn down the house?" She teased him. Louis groaned.

"It was one time!! " he stated. Anne just laughed. Just then Harry walked in.

"Hey bubs." Anne said. Harry smiled at her.

"Hi mum." he said kissing her cheek.

"Hi Harry. " Louis smiled at him, Harry just looked at him and nodded, eyes showing no emotion. He then say down at the table.

"What's for dinner mum?" He asked.  
"you'll see." She replied causing Harry to groan and Louis to laugh.

~

After they finished eating Anne dragged Harry to the living room with Louis and her to watch movies, despite his protests.

Anne had squished Louis and Harry together. Then, in the middle of 'Love Actually' she got up.

"I'm going to bed boys. You have fun." She said, smirking at the two. They were to caught up in the movie to do anything but nod and wave her off with their hand. They didn't move apart from each other, if anything they squished closer together. Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, and Harry's around Louis' torso. She smiled to herself once again and left to her bedroom.

~

After the movie, both boys had realized that they were so close and Harry threw himself back, as Louis just unwrapped his arms from Harry. He looked down at his hands, and played with his thumbs.

After a beat of long, painful, quiet nothingness, Louis finally spoke up.

"Listen Harry. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Hm. About what?" Harry played dumb.

"Everything. I should have called you. I shouldn't have ignored you. I should have been there for you when you needed me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Harry..."

"What." He shrugged . His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes were clouded over, and he obviously had his walls built so high and thick, that it seemed that even the strongest bulldozer couldn't crack it. But everything has a weakness. You just had to find the right spot to hit, and the walls would come tumbling down. It might take a few hits but it would come down.

"I really do regret it. Everyday I kill myself for doing what I did. I should have picked up the phone when you called. I should have picked it up and listened. Listened about Anne, and her drinking problems. Listened about how you felt so alone and i should have told you that you weren't- aren't alone Harry. How I am always here to listen. To be the shoulder you can lean and cry on. To make you laugh and cry and just talk to with your slow ass voice and tell those awful jokes to. I should have been there when you called, you're voice so broken and raw."

With every word Louis spoke, you could see Harry's walls get weaker and weaker.

"I should have just answered that damned phone that night your father-"

"But you didn't! You didn't Louis!! And you can't change the fact that you left me when I needed you the most! When I was so fucking broken that I wanted to fucking die!! Everyday!! And the first few days, you were what kept me going! I was hoping - praying that you answered the damn phone! Which is saying quite a bit because I never bothered to even go to church!! I was praying that you were grounded or something but I asked Jay and she said you weren't. Do you know how much that broke me Louis? Do you know how much it hurt to know that your best friend ignored you when you needed them the most?! It felt like my heart was being ripped out! I felt so fucking betrayed! It's the feeling of having the last person you trusted, the person you trusted most, go and stab you in the back, then lie about it. And all with a smile. Do to know that feeling Louis? Do you?!"

Harry finally burst. There was so much more he wanted to say. So much pain he wanted to express. But he found them all get choked up in his throat.

"I-i had no one Louis. No one. My own mother wasn't even there for me. She spent h-her nights in the bar. Drowning herself I-in whiskey. I- I couldn't tell my f-friends because they wouldn't u-understand. I was alone. No one c-cared! Did y-you know that I tried killi-ing myself? Multiple times? No you didn't. You didn't answer the damn phone!! I cut myself Louis! All over! My stomach! My thighs! My arms!!" He said, lifting his short to show very faint white lines. He then took off his bracelets and threw them on the ground, showing my scars there to. There were lines going straight from his elbow down to his wrist. They were the most noticeable.

Louis drew in a sharp breath, as Harry's body shook with sobs. He slowly but surely crept closer to Harry, bringing him into his arms. Harry struggled against him, hitting his chest multiple times, and Louis would be lying to say it didn't hurt, because it did, Harry was strong.

Harry kept mumbling at how much he hated Louis but soon, his hitting and pushing turned into him grasping Louis' shirt and pulling himself impossibly closer. Louis was now laying down, stroking Harry's hair and running his back. Harry was on top of him sobbing and shaking uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not leaving. Shh. Deep breaths love. Deep breaths." Even as Louis said this Harry's breathing grew worse. He hiccuped and wheezed, causing Louis to become even more worried than he was before.

"Haz? Breath love breath. breath with me. Here. In. Out. In. Out." Louis said. Harry attempted to do it along with him, soon calming down.

As soon as Harry calmed down, Louis allowed himself to breath. His hand was no longer stoking Harry's hair but his other was tracing patterns in his back. He could tell Harry was getting closer and closer to sleep because with each passing second his body became more and more relaxed against his.

"I still hate you." He mumbled into Louis' shirt. Louis sighed.

"I know love. I hate me too. But I'm not going anywhere. Not again. I won't ever leave you again. I promise." Louis said.

"You should know better than keep promises you can't keep." Harry mumbled, right before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Louis sighed once again as he looked at Harry's face. His features were soft and calm. His lips were parted slightly, and eyes delicately closed. He looked so young and care free. He looked peaceful and like the cold hard world hasn't gotten to him. He looked so innocent and unknown of the dangers in the world... But Louis knew that that was a lie. With another sigh, Louis made himself comfortable on the pillow he had. He then pulled the blanket that was hung over the couch they were on, over their bodies. He held Harry tight and fell asleep to the sound of Harry's even breaths.

~

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of his mother cooing. He didn't open his eyes yet, he absorbed in the warmth he was swimming in. He cuddled himself more into it and sighed contentedly. He had a massive headache and he just wanted to sleep, so he pulled the blanket over himself more and hurried his face more into the warm pillow. He wrapped his arm around the long pillow and smiled. Just then he heard a soft laugh coming from right next to him. His eyes snapped open, and as soon as he did he groaned. The light made his head hurt 20 times worse. As soon as he got use to the light he looked to see he was cuddled up with Louis. He looked at him questionally then everything came flooding back. The crying, the fighting, the holding. He groaned again.

"Morning princess. Welcome to the land of the living." Louis said. Harry just roll his eyes.

"I have a massive headache!" Harry said. And quickly left the room and came back with two tabs of Advil and some water. Harry thanked her and took the pills, drowning the water.

"Damn curly. Come up for air." Louis teased causing Anne to laugh. Harry just glared at Louis, pulling the water away from his lips.

"Move. I'm hungry." He said, patting Louis' thigh. Louis quickly got up so Harry could walk to the kitchen.

Harry made himself some tea and toast with avocado. As soon as Louis walked in he cringed at the avocado. Harry didn't notice though. Louis made himself some tea before sitting with Harry.

"Harry. About last night I-"

"Don't Louis."

"I just wanna say I meant every word. Every single letter that shaped a word, I meant it."

"I don't care. Why didn't you bring me to my bed last night is the question."

"Because I didn't think you needed to be alone after that. You were hurting and I wasn't gonna leave you while you were."

"Why? It wouldn't be the first time." Louis sighed.

"Harry I'm-"

"Sorry. Ya ya. Do you really expect me to believe you? After one night that I break down you expect me to trust you? No Louis that's not how it works."

"I know that Harry. But I just want you to know that I'm trying my best here. I really am truly deeply sorry. I don't know why I did what I did. All I know is that if I could build a time machine I would go back and answer the phone. I would be there for you. I would help you get through it."

"Ya but you can't. So I guess that's that. Isn't it?"

"Harry..." Louis sighed.

"Enough Louis. I'm done with this." He said, getting up and throwing away his toast. He then grabs his mug and goes to his room, shutting the door behind himself. Anne walked in just then.

"What happened to you two last night. When I left you guys were all cuddled up to each other, now it seems like he was crying all night." Louis shook his head.

"Nothing Anne. Just...opening old wounds." Louis said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
👀👀 so.... Tell me what you thought... And sorry this one is kinda short. Anyway. I hope you all liked this chapter and please vote, comment, and share! Thank you!! xx

"Make yourself a day to remember." ~ Anonymous


	4. Chapter 4: Music Helps, Singing Works, Loving Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis, slowly start to warm up to each other.

(2.86k words)

It took a week for Louis to fully unpack and settle in. Harry was forced to help despite his protests. So all week consists of Louis trying to talk to Harry and Harry snapping back at him. It was honestly giving Anne a headache. She just wanted the two to get along as the did when they were young. But Harry had his heart protected by walls, spikes, bear traps, and fire. He was convinced Louis was trying to get in just to rip him apart. He's already shown Louis vulnerability he wasn't gonna make that mistake again.

Harry sat in his room, writing in his notebook. A new song. He bit the back of his pen, thinking. He was writing it about his ex. Well, part of it. He wouldn't admit it but when he first started he was thinking of Louis. The first thing he wrote was,

'But you, you don't tell the truth,

No you, you like playing games'

Then he started thinking of his ex and it went from there.

As Harry was about to write another line down there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Louis. Louis walked in as Harry closed his notebook. "What you got there?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. What do you want." Louis just shrugged and sat on Harry's bed, Harry eyeing him.

"I'm bored." Harry rolled his eyes at this.

"Go talk with your boyfriend or something then. Leave me alone."

"He won't answer."

"I don't care Louis. Fuck off." Louis sighed.

"But I'm so boreddd." Louis whined.

"Louis. I. Don't. Care." Harry said, emphasizing each syllable. Louis let out a groan.

"But Hazza!!" Another whine.

"Louis! Get out!" Harry yelled, making Louis jump and put his hands in the air.

"Fine. I'll leave." And with that Louis walked out the room, head low and a hurt expression on his face. "I'm not gonna give up Harry, and I'm definitely not gonna leave." he said stopping at the door.

As soon as the door closed Harry put his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. Louis wasn't making it easy for him to stay mad. He was slowly breaking down the walls he had built. He could feel them slowly start to crack and crumble. And although there are many, especially around his heart, he didn't know how long it would take for them to all tumble down. The ones protecting his mind, and his heart. He knew it was only a matter of time and he hoped to god once they did, he wouldn't get his heart broken once again.

~~

The whole day Louis didn't bother Harry, and he hated to admit it but he kinda missed getting annoyed at him. It meant that he was still there. So when dinner came and a knock sounded at the door, Harry quickly opened the door to show Louis looking down. "What." Harry said, void of any emotion. In reality, he was actually quite happy. Course he would never admit it out loud.

"It's time for dinner." and with that Louis started to walk away. Harry sighed.

"Louis." He called, Louis stopped. "C'mere." Louis complied.

"What's wrong?" Louis looked down. "Nothing. You wanted me to leave you alone so that's what I'm doing." Harry's mouth fell open. He can't believe Louis would actually listen to him. From what he remembers, when Louis was set on something he didn't give up. Which lead to many adventures together.

When Harry didn't say anything Louis turned back around and went down the stairs. a few seconds later, Harry was following his trial into the kitchen.

~~~

Dinner was excruciatingly silent and filled with tension. So much so, that Anne had excused herself from the room to "go feed the dog.". They didn't have a dog... Or a cat. So Louis and Harry sat at the table, the silence louder than any yelling. The only sound was the sound of forks scraping off the food on the plate.

Finally, after a few minutes of this, Louis spoke up. "Harry. You know I'm not giving up right? I was just giving you your space today. And I had to unpack the rest of my things." Harry looked down, the corners of his mouth going up slightly for a second before dropping back down.

"What ever Louis. I don't care. In the end we all know you'll end up leaving again. You always do." Louis sighed. Tomorrow... He'll give Harry his space... But tomorrow he'll once again bother the curly haired lad.

~~~

As promised, the next day Louis hung around Harry, despite his protest. He would sit with Harry in his room talking to him, as Harry wrote away in his leather notebook, rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. He wouldn't ever admit it, to Louis anyway, but he quite enjoyed the elders company. 

Right now Louis was laying on Harry's bed, while Harry at his desk, setting up a sound idea for one of his songs. 

"You know, I bet you could be famous one day. You're really talented like that. Amazing voice." Harry paused and looked at Louis, who was already looking at him.

"Harry Styles, the cheeky, handsome, lad with the curls that make everyone scream. I like it. Imagine Haz, you'll sell out the biggest stadium with everyone in the crowd singing out the lyrics you made from your heart. People passing out when you look at them. You dancing around like a crazy person because lord knows you can't dance for shit. But your fans would love it because it's new and quirky. Because you're genuine."

Harry's mouth hung open as he looked at Louis. He tried to say something, like thank you, or that that meant a lot to him and he was flatterd. Instead he said, "You haven't even heard any of my songs." Thus making a loud laugh erupt from Louis.

"No, I haven't but I know they're good. I mean, the way you sometimes practically re-write the melody to your own. That's talent." Harry looked back down.

"And of course I'll get free tickets and backstage passes and front row tickets because... Well, it's me!" Harry let out a small laugh at this, causing Louis to grin even wider, close to resembling a Cheshire cat. This was the first time he made Harry laugh. It made his stomach do a flip. He bit his lip softly and looked up at the ceiling.

"I think my mother would make me do that. Why would I volentaraly do that when I can get extra money out of you!" Harry joked. Louis laughed fondly.

"No, no, I think you would. And I'd go around the world with you on your private jet. Me you, Anne, Jay. Maybe even the girls. Can't bring them a lot though. School. Oh the twins would be ecstatic. We'd all be your number one fans."

"Girls? Twins?" Harry asked, confused. He thought Louis was gay.

"Right! You don't know them. My sisters. Lottie, well really Charlotte but eh, Félicité, Daisy, and Phoebie. Dais, and Pheibs are the twins. Lottie's the oldest and Fiz the second of the the girls. They are such a pain in the arse but I love them. They're the best." Louis grinned from ear to ear, talking about his sisters. He then frowned, he wouldn't be able to see them anytime soon, he doesn't have the money.

"They sound amazing. I'd love to meet them." Louis nodded.

"They are, they really are. I love 'em more than I love myself. I'm bummed I can't see them anytime soon. Face time isn't quite the same." Louis sighed. He quickly shook his head and smiled at Harry. 

"Anyway. You should sing a cover for me." Harry blushed.

"Oh uhm... I don't really think-"

"Oh come onnnn. Please?" Louis looked at him, a pout prominent on his face, eyes wider, and hands in a begging possession. Harry groaned.

"Fine you twat. On one condition." Louis nodded enthusiastically. "Deal."

"You didn't even hear my-"

"I don't care. Deal." Harry shook his head.

"You have to sing a cover first."

"Fine. What song." Harry thought for a second. "Look after you by The Fray." Louis smiled at that.

"Okay. Find the background music." And Harry did. Louis took a deep breath as the into started.

"If I don't say this now, I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby

I'll look after you" Louis started. Closing his eyes and swaying. Harry watched him, mouth hung open. Louis sang slow and long. Changing up notes here and there. The slow melody coming out with ease. Harry was mesmerized. Louis' voice was soft like a feather and heavy as an elephant.

Louis kept his eyes closed, enhanced into the song. He lost himself in it, seeing the music behind his closed eyelids. 

"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you" Every note Louis felt in his body as he sang every word, every note. He furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn't help getting emotional. He couldn't help but fight back small tears. When he sang he put all his emotion in it. He could feel everything like the own blood in his veins.

Harry could feel it to. He could feel the emotion Louis was putting out. The music going straight to his heart. When Harry closed his eyes he was surrounded by the words. They popped out at him. They hit him full force, entering into him.

"If ever there was a doubt

My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After..." Louis sang the last part. Both their eyes still closed as the music faded out. 

Once it did, they both slowly opened their eyes, looking at each other, emotions swirling like a hurricane, in their eyes. Before they could say anything Louis heard his phone ringing. He looked down at the name and smiled.

"Sorry, hold one second." Louis said to Harry. Harry nodded, "Hey love!" Louis said, voice sickly sweat.

"Isn't that what we're doing. Talking." Louis chuckled. Harry heard the muffled talking on the other side of the phone. It was deep and serious. Soon Louis' face turned serious, worry taking over his features.

"Okay. Serious yeah. So uh, what did you wanna... talk about then." Louis was silent for a bit, Harry picking out the few words he can, that consist of, 'leaving, 'another', 'girl', 'fuck', 'bitch'. Harry could see Louis fighting off tears.

"So you're telling me, this whole time... You've been whoring around with some chick?" Louis said, voice surprisingly calm and steady, although his face showed nothing more than pain. Harry's mouth hung open. 

"How the hell am I the slut Stan! I'm not the one sleeping with my bestfriend! Who just happens to be your damn step sister for fucks sake.... I am not! He is like a damn brother to me! I haven't seen him sense I was five! Five stan. I made a promise to him to come back and that is exactly what I'm doing. I'm trying to fix a relationship that I broke. Don't mistake that for cheating on you. I would never do that to anyone." Louis scoffs, voice wavering the slightest. You wouldn't really notice it unless you knew him, and Harry, well, he would like to say he doesn't know Louis anymore, but it was a lie.

"To hell with you Stan. Hell. I really hope she ditches you." And with that he hung up. He kept his head down as silence cut threw the room. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable... It was... mournful, sad. 

"Louis?" Harry said cautiously. Louis looked up and as soon as he did, he couldn't help himself, tears started rolling down his face, his shoulders shaking silently as he pressed his hands his mouth. Harry just looked at him, a sad look on his face, debating weather or not to go and comfort him or give him space.

"H-he cheated on m-me Haz-z. Two years.... Two years and- and-" Harry quickly got up and went over to Louis, bringing him to his chest, cradling his head and rubbing his back.

"T-two years and h-he was messing a-around w-with her. I-I love h-him H-hazza." Louis hiccuped.

"I know, I know. But you know what, if he was stupid enough to cheat on you than sooner or later she's gonna stop going at it with her... I mean it is illegal... We could call the cops if you want to." Louis shook his head.

"N-no... I wouldn't do that. E-even if he d-deserv-ves it... I-"

"I know." Harry said. He was mad. Mad at Stan. He didn't know him in person but if he was dumb enough to cheat on such a beautiful human being than he hated him. The worst part? Louis was still in love with the arrogant prat.

"Hey, lets take your mind off this okay? Lets both sing a song. Your pick." Louis sniffled and looked at Harry.

"I-I don't kno-ow Haz..."

"Fine I'll pick... How about... Titanium? Sound good?" Louis nodded hesitantly.

"You go first." And with a few clacks of the keys, the background music started.

"You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up" Louis' voice was shaky and watery. Tears still coming down from his eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium" Harry harmonized with Louis, going slightly lower on the words 'fire away'. And when the last line of the chorus went, Harry harmonized again, and Louis felt himself relaxing as both him and Harry sang, both of them standing, Harry's arm around Louis' shoulder causing Louis to become less and less tense.

"Cut me down

But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much" With every note, Louis' voice got stronger, more powerful, more emotion. Instead of sad, it slowly progressed to anger and hurt. The emotion so strong it cut threw you like a steel knife. Right to the heart.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am…" Again, Harry harmonized on the 'fire away' and 'I am titanium' bit. And as soon as the song was over, Louis opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had shut them and looked at Harry. His eyes dazed and glossy, cheeks a bit pink. Louis looked like an angel.

Harry shook his head, he wasn't suppose to think this... He shouldn't even be with Louis right now. He was supposed to be mad... But Louis needed comforting right now. So that's exactly what he would do.

"Thank you Haz... You always did know how to make me feel better... Always." Harry looked down.

"Yeah, uh, of course... You wanna... Get ice cream? I remember that always cheered us up." Louis smiled.

"Yes." 

~~

Louis and Harry both sat at a table, lapping up the cold, frozen, sweet, substance you call ice cream. Louis looking a lot happier, but still not fully Happy. Although I guess that was expected.

"So, you feeling better?" Harry asked. Louis beamed at him.

"Actually yeah. As best I can at least. I mean I love Stan, and to find out he was cheating on me this whole time just... broke me... But I'm glad your here to help me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you... I really regret it... So much. Please believe me Haz, I swear it's true." Harry looked at him in the eyes, those bright, beautiful eyes, seeing nothing but seriousness. He slowly nodded.

"I do... But that doesn't mean I can forget what happened..." Harry looked down. Louis let out a breath and nodded. 

"I don't expect you to... I'm just... glad that we've gone one step closer..."

"Closer to what." Louis didn't say anything, he just looked at Harry and smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! It's not as long as my previous chapters but honestly I was on writers block but I pulled threw!!! Yayy!!! ilysm those reading this book! Anyway. This is unedited, L.I.R and L/G.B heart will edit it later of anything is needed or they're not to busy doing.... things. lol. I love those boys. Anyway! Have a great day!!!


	5. Chapter 5: "Wanna talk about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a bad dream, causing him to wake up in a panic. Louis learns more about what happened to Harry when he ignored him. Louis makes a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. This is, in my opinion poorly written, but it is a major point in the plot so I hope you still read it. This is not edited yet. Also, I feel like I should inform you that my family has covid, all except for me, although I think I caught it. I'm not sure yet. We'll figure it out. Anyway. So due to my family having covid, I am now in isolation and have more time to update. So hopefully I will be able to update more frequently. All the love. Xx

TW: Talk of suicide and slight hint to murder. Talk of slight self harm.

The door shook as Harry tried to get in. He could hear Louis crying as the sound of water was heard.

"Louis open the door!" There wasn't a response. Just louder cries.

"Louis!"

"Go away! I don't need you Harry!" Harry shook his head, banging into the door, trying to knock it open.

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

"No! Louis for fucks sake open it!"

"No! Why do you even care! You hate me! Remember?"

"Don't go back to him!" Harry was desperate. His side starting to hurt from continuously ramming into the door. His head felt heavy, his stomach felt weird. He had an overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. That something was off, wrong.

"Louis!" There was no response. Not even the sound of water running, or the sound of Louis' cries.

"Louis answer me!" Silence. Harry let go of the door nob and backed up, before running back and ramming into the door, successfully opening the door.

"Harry?" Harry turned around, Anne standing there, looking at him confused.

"Why are you yelling?" 

"What? What do you mean?" Anne looked behind him.

"Oh deer. I thought you said you'd never go in here again. Not after what happened?" Harry's mind was fuzzy. Confusion washing over him in waves.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned to look at the room, then back at Anne.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Anne's voice wasn't right. It didn't sound right. Everything felt weird.

"Remember what?" Why is she so calm?!

"Harry, Louis killed himself two years ago..." Harry's eyes grew wide. There was ringing in his ear.

"What? No he didn't... He- he was just here. I was just... No mom what are you talking about."

"He didn't take his break up with Stan that well... We tried the best we could to help him but it wasn't enough..." Harry turned too look in the room. Everything was dusty, the bed, the dresser, the pictures that still lingered there like a ghost. But one picture stood out the most. It was on the corner of his bed on the floor. There laid a frame, with the picture of Louis and Harry, side by side, toy cars in their small hands, when they were young, before Louis had moved away. The glass was broken going across the frame, small fragments were missing. The dark blue curtains were pulled shut, leaving the room dark and grey.

Harry turned back around to Anne, only to find her gone.

"Mum?"

"Harry! Call the cops! Now!" Harry turned back around to find Anne on the bed, holding Louis' head in her lap, tears running down her face, the curtains open, bringing light into the room, showing Louis in the middle of the bed, blood pooling on his bed around his wrist. The white sheets staining a dark crimson color. His lips pale, his body limp.

"No, no come on Louis stay with us stay with is." Harry was frozen.

"Harry!" Anne yelled. Harry shook his head and rushed to Louis.

"Louis? Louis? Wake up. Louis wake up!" Harry grabbed a hold of his shoulders shaking him.

"Harry call the cops." Harry shook his head, a tear dropping onto Louis' face. He furrowed his eyebrow, bringing his hand up to touch his face, realizing tears were streaming down his cheeks. When he brought it back down, his hands were red, stained with Louis' blood. He gasped.

"H-Harry?" Harry looked to see Louis slowly opening his eyes weakly.

"Why are you crying?"

"Louis?" Louis brought his hand up slowly, touching Harry's cheek and smiling.

"Don't cry Haz. It makes me sad." His voice was weak.

"Louis I-"

"There was nothing- nothing you could do. I know you didn't have a choice." 

"What?"

"I know they made you do it Harry it's okay. I forgive you." Harry closed his eyes, he could feel his body shaking.

"I forgive you." Harry opened his eyes again, looking down to find himself holding a knife into Louis' stomach. Harry let out a cry and pulled it out.

"No... No no no. Louis I- I'm sorry." Louis let out a small, weak chuckle, coughing a bit, blood starting to stain his teeth.

"I-It's okay Harry. I can't- I can't feel it." Even as Louis said it, he winced.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I- I couldn't save you from- from them. I'm sorry." Louis' breath grew weaker and weaker, his hand dropping down from Harry's face, Harry could feel the blood on his cheek.

"No, no Louis please. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me again." Louis let out another, weak, pitiful chuckle.

"I'd never leave you. Not really. I'll always- always be with you..." Harry shook his head.

"You know what I mean!" Louis breathed in, his breath shaky and shallow.

"I'm sorry Hazza." He managed to whisper out, eyes going cold, his breathing non- existent.

"No, no Louis. Louis please! Please! LOUIS!"

~

Harry snapped up, drenched in sweat, hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat beating quickly. He gasped for air as he looked around his room. The image of Louis still burning in his head.

"Louis." He whispered. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the room next to his, opening the door and going to the bed. Louis laid there, on his back, eyes closed. Harry quickly shook him.

"Louis, Louis!" Louis groaned, causing Harry to sigh in relief.

"Jesus, what?" Louis opened his eyes to see Harry there, his hair a mess, skin pale, and sweaty. One look at him and Louis cursed, sliding over on his bed, making room for Harry.

"In you come. Come on." Harry was gonna object, but decided against it. Right now he needed Louis.

"Thank you." He whispered, as he climbed in with Louis,laying on his side, causing Louis to wrap his arms around him, making him the little spoon.

"Of course Haz. I'm always here for you." Harry just hummed, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of Louis. Louis.

~

The next morning, Harry woke up to Louis gone. He quickly sat up, looking around. His eyes catch a picture on Louis' dresser. There, in the same frame, was the picture of them as kids, them holding the little cars. Harry closed his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest and face in his hands. He could feel his eyes stinging with unwanted tears, he could feel the unwanted lump in his throat.

I forgive you.

Harry couldn't hold back the choked sob that made it's way past his throat, he couldn't hold back the salty tears seeping out of his eyes. 

Louis killed himself two years ago...

No... Harry slapped himself, another sob forcing it's way out.

"No."

I'm sorry...

"Stop." His hands were now in his hair, yanking it. His vision was blurry.

I'd never leave you.

"Stop!" He cried out, his body was shaking, his sobs grew louder, he started to hiccup from the lack of oxygen.

Harry call the cops!

"No! No no no! Get out of my head!" He could feel his chest tighten, he gripped his shirt over his heart. He felt as if he was having a heart attack. He gasped for breath.

Louis' breath grew weaker and weaker, his hand dropping down from Harry's face, Harry could feel the blood on his cheek.

Another gasp. He pushed himself back against the headrest, curling into himself even more, as if he was trying to shrink. Another hicc, another gasp. Everything hurt, his head hurt. Why wouldn't the dream just leave him. Why wouldn't he just forget it. It wasn't real!

Please don't leave me again.

"Please don't leave me again." He sobbed weakly.

"Harry? Oh god Harry." He heard Louis' voice. He could hear something being put down and footsteps coming closer. But he didn't register it. It was just background noise. Soon there was a dip in the bed, and arms being wrapped around him. Harry looked to see Louis, he looked sad, sad and scared. He tucked some of Harry's hair behind his ear, and pulled him in tighter into his embrace.

"It's okay Harry. You're okay." Harry gasped, breathing in Louis, clutching onto his shirt.

"Louis." He cried out.

"It's okay. I'm right here Haz, I'm right here." Harry shook his head, pushing his face into Louis' shoulder.

"Louis... Louis Louis Louis." He mumbled over and over, like a broken record. Louis just held Harry tighter. Nuzzling his face into Harry's hair, closing his eyes.

"It's okay babycakes. It's okay."

"D-don't go... Don't go again."

"I won't... I promise. I promise. I'm sorry..." Louis said, causing Harry to sob even harder. Louis didn't know what to do, other than hold Harry and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. That's all he knew what to do... That all he needed to do.

~

An hour later Harry had calmed down, falling back asleep. Louis slipped out from under Harry, replacing himself with a pillow, which Harry snuggled into even more. Louis sighed out, before walking out to see Anne there.

"Hey." He said. Anne nodded.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Not that much anymore. But he use to get like that all the time after you guys cut ties." Louis looked down.

"It's only ever been this bad once before though." Anne said.

"What did you do?"

"There wasn't much I could do myself. He needed you. He wouldn't even let me come close. I had to call the cops. We had to bring him to the hospital. He couldn't breath. It was like he was choking on his own spit and tears. The whole way to the hospital he was historical. It only got worse when they tried to ask him question and tried to calm him down. That's when I realized I had to get my shit together. I was such an awful mom and it made me realize it. I stopped drinking and going out."

"How did they calm him?" Louis pressed.

"They had to sedate him. Every time he woke up he'd go back into hysterics. Have full blown panic attacks. Some worse than others. But they had to keep him there for a few weeks. Somewhere in all of it he had hurt himself. He doesn't remember it. He doesn't remember ever going to the hospital either."

"What do you mean he hurt himself? How did he forget?"

"He had fallen out of the bed one night after waking up. Somehow the needle keeping him asleep had come loose, so when he fell it came out and he also hit his head. But after that he had continuously hit his head on the wall. He gave himself a concussion. A bad one. He had bust open his head, but apparently he didn't feel it. The doctors had to hold him down and sedate him again. They took some MRI's and patched up his head. After that they kept him on close watch, strapping him down every night.

It felt like years before they finally let me take him home. They gave me medication to give to him for his nightmares. I've brought it up but he didn't seem to remember ever going to the hospital. They took him off his medication a year ago, said that it should be good." Anne chuckled bitterly.

"What bullshit. But I'm glad you were able to calm him down this time." Louis looked up at Anne.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't there Anne. I should have been. But instead I was selfish. I was so caught up in my life, and how good it was, I didn't even think about how you guys might be suffering with the loss of Desmond. God I'm so selfish. I should have picked up when he called. Or called him back. Maybe I could have helped him out and things would be different. I'm sorry Anne. Truly."

"Louis, none of that. Now it's true that what you did wasn't right but the past is the past. You're here now and that's all that matters. Right the wrongs you did now, while you can. Just be here. Because that's all he needs. Is for you to be here. And it's gonna take a while for him to open back up to you, but he will. Just be patient with him. He's gone threw a lot. And what kills me was that I wasn't there to help him. I was wrapped up in alcohol and going out all the time to help him threw this too, because yes I lost my husband, but he lost his dad. And that's something that's hard to repair. We're both at fault here. But it's the past, and this is the present. So lets stick to the present yes?" Louis sighed but nodded.

"Good. Now I bet your hungry, let me cook you something."

"Oh, no that's okay. You don't have too."

"Oh, hush. Let me cook for you." Louis chuckled before nodding, following Anne to the kitchen.

~

Anne set the food in front of Louis, who nodded in thanks, eyes focused on the screen of his phone, thumb hovering over the call button.

"Hey Anne, I'm gonna go make a quick call, okay?" Anne nodded.

"Alright dear. Make it quick. You're foods gonna get cold." Louis did a quick nod before heading out to the front, pressing the call button. The line rang for a few seconds before going to voice mail.

Hey, this is Stan. If it's important leave a message. Thanks!

"Hey Stan. It's me Louis... But I guess you already knew that." Louis chuckled softly.

"I uh, I just wanted to call, see how it's going... And... Also say sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I don't really know what I did wrong, but it must have been something... I'm sorry... And I wish I was good enough for you, but I guess I really am just a useless peace of shit they always called me, aren't I? Ahem. Anyway. Please call me back. We can work this out. We can try. Please. I- I don't blame you for sleeping with her... I know it was my fault. It was bound to happen. But please let us work this out... I'm not ready to say goodbye yet... Please.. Stan I-"

Your message has ended.

Louis sighed, pocketing his phone and going back inside, stopping before he entered the kitchen, putting on his best smile.

"I'm back."

"Oh good. Tell me if you need to heat you food up a bit yeah?" Louis nodded.

"Of course."

~

Just as Louis finished his food, Harry walked into the kitchen, hair a mess, and eyes red and puffy. He looked like a mess.

"Hey hun. Feeling better." Harry just nodded. Louis opened his mouth to speak but before he could his phone went off. He looked at it before quickly answering, mouthing a quick sorry to the two people before putting the phone to his ear, walking out.

"Stan?"

"Don't call me Louis. I don't want to work it out with you. I'm not into you anymore. I'm sorry but that's the truth."

"But-" Louis was on the couch, his head in his hand, eyes closed.

"No buts Louis. We're done. I'm done with you. Okay? Get that threw your head. I don't love you. You're just useless. The sex wasn't even that good either. Honestly you were a waste of my time. All you ever talked about was Harry this Harry that. And, oh you should meet Harry! He's just amazing! You'll love him. It was annoying." Louis wasn't able to say anything before Stan hung up. Louis' hand went limp as he looked at the screen, Stan's name flashing on the screen. He hung his head low as the first tear made it's way down his cheek.

"But I love you..." Louis whispered.

"Louis?" Louis looked up, quickly wiping his cheek, seeing Harry.

"Harry! Hey!"

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

"Nah. I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal."

"You love him still."

"I mean... Yeah. What he did was fucked, but I can't just stop loving someone you know?" Harry looked down.

"I guess."

"But what about you? You doing good?" Harry just shrugged.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. It happens sometimes."

"Wanna talk about it." Harry looked away.

"No. I'm good. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room, gotta write." Louis nodded.

"Alright."

Just as Harry was about to reach the stairs, Louis called out to him.

"Oh and Harry," Harry paused, waiting for Louis to continue.

"Don't hesitate to come to me whenever you get a bad dream again. Or whenever you feel down." Harry stayed still for a little, before going up the stairs all the way, then turning to his room. Louis sighed.

"Dammit."

"Give him more time." Louis looked up to see Anne.

"I know. But I just wish he would trust me. I know it's not that easy but still... I don't know how long I have to wait and it's killing me. I just want my best friend back."

"I know love. And you'll get him back. But patience is key. Okay?" Louis nodded.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I like it though." Anne chuckled.

"I know you don't. But it is what it is." Louis nodded.

"Yeah. That's true. Thanks Anne."

"Of course my dear." Louis smiled at her before looking back down at his phone. Sighing again, turning it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me after this chapter. I know it was confusing at the beginning, and if you still don't get it, Harry had a bad dream, which caused him to wake up and panic, and sleep with Louis in his bed, and when he woke up again Louis was gone, causing him to panic again. Hope that made sense. I know it was poorly written but tell my what you think about it. Sorry for the short chapter.  
> ~JDF


	6. Chapter 6: "We miss you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to school and explains to Liam and Niall why he wasn't there the previous day. Louis shows up after school and meets Harry's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-edited but it's important it shows his relationships outside of Larry. Also i just wrote this in 3 hours its literally 5:11 am rn...

"Mate, where the hell are you? Are you sick or something? Why weren't you at school yesterday?" Harry sighed.

"Just, some things came up sorry. I'm coming today though. So calm down." He mumbled back, he didn't see why his friend was so worried about him. He just missed one day. Although the reasons were something others would normally worry about, Harry didn't see why it was important.

"Alright. I'm lonely ya know. I have no other friends!" The strong Irish voice whined through the phone. Harry rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic friend.

"Tsk, Niall you literally talk to everyone. No one dislikes you. Also, aren't you dating Liam?" Niall went silent.

"Well.... They're not the same." Harry could just tell the Irish-man was pouting.

"Hey! Rude!" Harry could hear Liam's voice in the background, causing him to chuckle.

"Shit." Niall mumbled.

"I'm in trouble. Get here quick Harry please before he- hey! Hey give me back my phone!" There was some commotion on the other line, before Harry heard Liam on the other side of the phone.

"Harry. Get here quick please. We miss you. Also I'm about to kill Niall so get here before I do." There was a playful hint in his tone, causing Harry to laugh as he heard Niall whine.

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna be a little late sorry. I haven't even started to get ready."

"Harry! Mate school starts in a minute. Literally! Just hurry! We miss you like crazy. Also I'm starting to get annoyed at all the girls asking where you are. I swear most of them never even talked to you before." 

"Jeez. In just one day. Is it really that surprising that I'm gone for a day? I didn't even know many people liked me. The hell." Liam scoffed.

"Yes, it is that surprising Harry. You never once missed a day, except for your dad's funeral. And everyone loves you. You're charming. It's your aura. People are drawn to you. I swear. Always have been. Remember in-" Liam was cut off by the loud sound of the bell ringing.

"Shit. I'm late. Here Niall. Bye Harry. Get here soon."

"Yeah yeah. I will. Bye. See you guys soon."

"See you soon Harry!" The line was then cut. Harry sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear. He slowly got out of his bed and headed to his closet, picking out his usual, white shirt with black skinnies, grabbing a dark blue, thin jacket.

He took a quick shower, got dressed and gathered his things, heading down to the main floor, passing Louis on the way.

"Hey Haz!" Harry ignored him and just continued walking, causing Louis to pinch his eyebrows together in confusion, but shrugged it off.

"Mum! I'm off to school!" Harry yelled.

"Are you sure? After what happened yesterday?" Louis asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Yesterday was yesterday. Today is today. Let's stay in the present yeah?" Harry snarled at Louis. Louis put his hands up, showing surrender.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Have a good day. Also, Anne went to the store. You should text her."

"What ever. You're not my dad so stop trying to act like him."

"Man you're just salty today aren't you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How american." He mumbled, before walking out, leaving Louis confused. He thought they got somewhere yesterday? Guess not. Louis sighed.

~

H: Hey mum. I'm headed to school. Louis told me you weren't home and suggested I text you.

A: Are you sure you're ready? After yesterday and it being so bad?

H: Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for looking out for me though.

A: Alright then. Have a good day my love. I love you.

H: Love you too mum.

~

Harry let out a sigh as he showed up in front of the school, taking twenty minutes to walk their. He checked into the office before heading to his class, in which his best friends were in.

As soon as he walked in he couldn't even give the slip to his teacher before Niall was yelling out his name.

"Harry! You're here!" Harry sighed and handed the slip to his teacher.

"Niall I told you I would be here. What you didn't believe me?" He asked as he was walking to sit next to them.

"Well...."

"He kept complaining to me the whole time." Liam said, as soon as Harry was close enough to hear. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Harry. Long time no see!" Liam got up and hugged Harry, causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh don't act as if I went of into war and you didn't see me for years. It's been three days." Liam opened his mouth to respond when the teacher cleared her throat, making all three of them look at her.

"Now as amazing it is for you to be back Harry, really, truly, the classroom isn't the same without you, can you guys have your heartwarming reunion another time when I'm not in the middle of class. Also sit down please." Her tone was bored, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. Harry let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, sorry miss. These two are so dramatic I swear. Carry on." He smiled, causing her to smile too.

"Tell me about it. Anyway. As I was saying, the cold war..." Harry stopped listening. He already knew about the cold war. He got bored one day and ended up researching it and getting really into it.

A few minutes after the teacher started teaching again, Niall spoke- well whispered to him.

"So, why were you gone yesterday? I really wanna know. I know you wouldn't just skip school unless there was a good reason." Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you guys about it later. Now pay attention. This is interesting stuff." Niall pouted.

"But you're not even paying attention. You're just zoning out."

"Babe... Remember, he already knows this." Liam whispered to Niall. A look of realization came across Niall's face.

"Oh yeahh!" He exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to look at Niall, Liam to slam his face into his palm, and Harry to act as if he didn't know him.

"Wanna share something Mr. Horan?" Niall shook his head, not bothered by the attention at all. After all, this was a common occurrence with him. Due to his loud, energetic, and outgoing personality. Harry and Liam were always the ones to get embarrassed though. The second hand embarrassment. Harry swore it was worse than first hand embarrassment.

"No ma'am. Just made a realization. Sorry." A few people chuckled and others just focused back onto the teacher.

~

After class ended Harry, Liam, And Niall all walked towards their next class, only to be stopped by a small group of girls. The 'it' girls I guess you can call them. It consist of Taylor, Camille, Eleanor, and Kendall.

"Hey Harry!" Taylor said, overwhelmingly enthusiastic.

"Uh, hey. What's up."

"Oh nothing much! Anyway! So everyone's been wondering where you were yesterday. I mean, it's not like you to miss school. What happened?"

"Straight to the point then. Jeez she's so fake." Niall leaned up and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry had to hold back a laugh, because let's be honest, it was true. Everyone in that group was... Well, except for Kendall. Harry didn't know why she hung out with them. They treated her like shit. 

"Uhm, just some things came up at home. Nothing to worry about." He said.

"Oh no, is your mom okay? Did something happen to her." Harry looked at Camille, who had just spoken up, eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Uh, no, she's fine." Camille mouthed an 'oh' before she quieted again.

"Wait so then, why were you gone." Harry sighed at Eleanor. He hated her the most.

"Just some home things."

"Like?" She pressed on. Jeez. No sense of boundaries.

"One of my childhood friends came back from america and he's moving in with us. I had to help unpack his things." Harry lied.

"Oh. So nothing... Like... Juicy then... Okay... Well, anyway! That's all! Have a good day!" And with that the girls turned around and walked away. Harry sighed and pinched his nose.

"Jeez that was way to much fakeness."

"I agree." Liam nodded.

"Uhm, Harry?" Harry looked up too see Kendall still there.

"Yeah Kendall?" He said polity. 

"I hope everything's okay with your home life... Sorry about them pushing you... Uhm, yeah. Goodbye." Harry's eyebrows furrowed more, before they rose up and he closed his eyes, pinching his nose once again, and blowing air out of his cheeks.

"Jeez she is way to nice to be hanging out with them. It confuses me to no end. But oh well. Her choice." He said, opening his eyes and looking at the two males. They nod in agreement.

"So why were you gone yesterday?" Liam asked. Harry looked up.

"I said to-"

"Aw come one Harry. Don't lie to us we know you. You wouldn't miss school to help the all famous 'Louis fucking Tomlinson' unpack." Liam said. Harry cringed.

"Do I really talk about him that much?" He asked. Both Liam and Niall nodded in sync.

"Especially when you answered the phone the one time after not checking it. Wouldn't shut up about how mad he gets you, for months mate. As soon as we thought you'd be over it, it'd start up again." Niall nodded.

"It was, 'Oh Louis is so infuriating and stupid! How dare he keep trying to call me. After what he did. The nerve.' I can't even remember a time where I knew you and you weren't talking about Louis. Before you were mad at him it was. 'Oh Louis is so cool! You guys will love him!' and 'man I can't wait till Louis comes back from America!' Mate I've never even met the guy and I feel like I've known him most my life." Niall said, doing a horrible job at mocking Harry's voice.

"Is that you trying to sound like me?" Harry cringed. 

"Yeah! I was spot on!"

"Babe his voice is deeper than yours. Why did you make yours higher?" Niall was silent.

"Stop changing the subject!" He said. Harry shook his head.

"Wow... I... I really talk about him that much?" Harry asked. They nodded again.

"I swear it's like you're in love with him." Liam said. Harry's eyebrows raised and his lips went into a thin line.

"I am not." He said. Liam scoffed.

"You sure?" Liam teased, looking at the ceiling.

"Uh... Liam... It looks like he's about to punch you." Liam looked at Niall, then at Harry, to find him giving him the death glare, hand balled into a fist.

"Aw shit. Uhh... I'm sorry?" It came out more of a question. Harry just shook his head, grabbing Liam's shoulder with one hand, and punching his arm with the other, causing Liam to groan.

"Aw, damn. That hurts!!" Liam whined. Harry smirked.

"Good." They then all burst out laughing.

"No, but seriously, I'll tell you guys later at lunch. Meet me in the front. I feel like going to the park today." They nod before the bell was heard,

"Aw not again." Liam said, grabbing Niall's hand, and Harry's wrist and pulling them towards class. Harry and Niall laughed and Liam's need to always be on time. The teacher didn't even care if they were late. Just show up within ten minutes of class starting and you were there. But still, Liam just had to rush them.

~

After three agonizing hours of soaking up knowledge into their brains, in which they'd probably forget by the end of the day, lunch finally rolled around. Harry quickly walked out of the school, checking out for lunch, and waited in the seats in front of the school. Glad to get some fresh air, instead of being suffocated by people asking him where he was. Honestly, it's like no one knew how to mind their own business. Harry barely even talked to anybody anymore, yet somehow, he found himself with more attention on him, than it was before. And he didn't like it. People were to overbearing. Most of them anyway. Harry prefers to stay with his small group of close friends, than talk to people who don't even know him.

"Harry!" Harry looked up at the sound of an Irish voice, spotting Niall and Liam holding hands, making their way over to him.

"Lets go?" He said as soon as they reached him. They nod, walking off campus, headed to the nearby park.

"So. What's the story?" Liam asked, wrapping his arm around Niall and kissing his forehead. Harry smiled at how cute they were. He loved their relationship. It was wholesome.

"I had another nightmare. It was bad. A lot worse than the ones I use to get. Caused me to have a major panic attack... Or was it an anxiety attack?"

"Uh, what's the difference?" Niall asked.

"Anxiety attack is often triggered by something, and not as severe as a panic attack. A panic attack can come up out of no where. That's the short of it." Liam said. Harry nodded.

"Actually I think it was a severe anxiety attack. I'm not sure. It's confusing. Anyway. Yeah it was bad and it took me forever to calm down. Louis actually was the one to help me out." Harry said. Liam's head snapped up from the ground, to look at Harry.

"What?"

"Yeah. Crazy right. Although I guess it has something to do with him dying in my dream."

"He died in your dream?" Niall asked. Harry nodded.

"It was confusing. It started with me trying to get into the bathroom, because he locked himself in there, trying to call his ex again. And then I broke the door down and Mum showed up behind me, saying that I said I wouldn't go in there again after what happened-"

"What happened?"

"Niall shush."

"She apparently committed suicide because of his break up with his ex. The room was all empty and dusty and sad. And I turned back around to face me mum, only to find her gone. Then I hear her call from inside the room to call 911, and so I turn to face her and she's holding Louis' head, while crying and Louis is just laying their, blood pooling from his wrists. It was... it was honestly scary because it felt and looked so real. And so I rushed in and yelled at him to wake up but he wouldn't and me mum yelled at me again and i looked up at her and told her no, as in she do it and my hands were all bloody from holding him. And then I hear his voice to tell me to stop crying. And I look down and there he is, awake, weak and bleeding in my arms. And he says some shit about forgiving me, which confused me and when I looked down I was holding a knife in his stomach. I know it's not realistic but man, it felt so real. You don't understand just how real it was. And he kept saying sorry and that he forgives me. Then he died. I woke up after that and had to go sleep with Louis just to make sure he was okay. And when I woke up again after that he was gone which cause me to panic I guess."

"Wow mate. That must really be scary I'm sorry. That sucks." Niall said. Liam nodded as Harry shrugged.

"He ended up calming me down, he came back into the room and saw me and helped me out I guess. But now I don't wanna see him because I'm embarrassed. And I don't wanna need him either but I do and it sucks because I still don't trust him. And I snapped at him this morning for no reason and I kinda feel bad, but I can't help it. He must think I'm an awful person."

"No, no mate. I'm sure he doesn't think that." Liam said. Harry sighed.

"Yeah.. Maybe... Anyway. Yeah that's why I was out yesterday."

"Man, I'm sorry. And people keep asking why you were gone. That's gotta suck."

"I mean, yeah kinda. But it is what it is. I can't change it. It's bound to happen. I just wish they minded their business though. It's not their problem. I don't even know most of them.

"True. Man. People are annoying." Liam said. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah... Most people." That caused them to all laugh.

"Anyway. Enough about me and my depressing ass day yesterday." Harry said, as they made it to the park.

"Who's down to play groundies?"

"Ohhh yesss. I haven't played that in so long mate!" Niall exclaimed excitedly.

"Same."

"Last one on the equipment is it!" Harry said, then sprinted to the stairs of the outdoor jungle gym."

"Heyy! No fair!" Niall yelled, racing after him. They all laughed. Niall ended up being it.

~

School finally seemed to end after what felt like a dragged on century to Harry. As the bell rang, Harry groaned out a yes and packed up his things. Meeting Liam and Niall outside of his classroom.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ha-"

"Harryyy!"

"Oh great. Here come the plastics." Niall mumbled causing Harry to chuckle as he faced them.

"Yes?"

"You mind if we walk with you guys out?"

"Actually," Harry started.

"Great, lets goo!" Taylor squealed, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

As they made it outside Harry pulled his arm away from Taylor, causing her to pout, as Eleanor, next to her gasped.

"Who is that? whoa!" Harry turned to look where she was looking to see Louis standing there, looking at them, with his sunglasses on and hair slicked back, rolling stones tee on with black ripped jeans.

"Oh, that's Louis. The childhood friend I was talking about." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's he doing here?" He mumbled. Looking at Niall and Liam.

"He's hot! Wow. You never said he was hot."

"He's also gay." Harry said. She looked at him suprised.

"I don't believe you. There's no way someone that good looking is gay."

"Alright then." Harry said, grabbing Niall's and Liam's wrists and pulling them with him towards Louis. As soon as they were in hearing range Harry spoke up.

"What are you doing here Louis?" He asked.

"Anne asked if I could pick you up so I agreed."

"Thanks but I can walk." Harry snapped.

"So you're Louis." Niall said. Harry's head snapped to him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Louis asked confused.

"Oh, no sorry. I'm Niall. This is Liam, my boyfriend. We're Harry's other best mates. Harry talks about you all the time... Of course it's usually not that good... But still. Hi!" Niall said. Harry face palmed.

"Oh I see. You talk about me." Louis smirks.

"Don't get cocky Louis. It's about how much I hate you."

"Aww don't be like that love. You love me don't lie." Anyway. If you two wanna tag along I can drive you to our house?" Louis asked.

"Oh, that would be nice, but me and Niall have a date. Sorry. Another time though." Liam said. Louis nodded.

"Alright. Well have fun you two." Louis said and waved as they walked away.

"Huh, they're nice." Louis said.

"I know." Harry said, crossing his arms, causing Louis to laugh.

"Uhm, hi, excuse me. I'm Eleanor, Harry's friend. I hear you just moved in with him and his mum." Harry flinched away from her.

"You're not my friend. Go away. Stop trying to hit on him I already told you he's gay." Harry said. Eleanor just smiled.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." She said, batting her eyelashes at Louis, causing him to cringe.

"Do you have something in your eye or something? Stop it. Yeah. I'm gay. Now please. Move along." Louis said. Eleanor scoffed, walking away, mumbling profanities under her breath.

"Anyway. Get in. I'm taking you for Ice cream." Harry was about to say no again, but paused.

"Where?" He asked. Louis smirked at him.

"Where do you think?" Harry sighed.

"Fine." He quickly got into the car, buckling up, and turned away from Louis, which caused Louis to laugh.

"So you just gonna ignore me now?" Harry nodded.

"Damn. Guess we should just go home then." Harry's head snapped towards Louis.

"What no. I wan't ice cream." Louis chuckled.

"I was joking. But hey, talk to me. How was school? Boring? Man, I'm so glad I graduated. I hate high school with a passion." Louis said. Harry hummed.

"Heyyy. Talk to me mate!" Harry sighed.

"About what?" 

"I don't know. Anything. What'd you learn about? What'd you do with your friends? Do you like anyone? What's the drama!" Louis exclaimed.

"Can I tell you everything at our ice cream place? I wanna take a short nap." Harry looked at Louis. Louis' face held a grin.

"What? Why are you grinning?" Harry asked.

"You called it our ice cream place." Harry froze. Shit.

"Well... We always went there to get ice cream when we were younger so..." Harry said, turning away from Louis again. Louis laughed.

"Our ice cream place." He mumbled. Harry just rolled his eyes, before closing them, slowly slipping into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What's up! It includes some Niam for you Niam fans. But this is more showing of his relationships other than with Louis. I hope you liked it. If so vote, comment, share. Anything so I know you guys like it. Tell me how I did.


End file.
